Personalidade de Câncer
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio 1 do fórum SSYaoi. Conheça alguns aspectos do arquétipo de Câncer com o Máscara da Morte! Contém, como ficou claro pelo fórum, YAOI.


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, temos um relacionamento bastante aberto. Er, digo... todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada e cia..**

**- O nome "Peppino di Lari" para o Máscara da Morte (-q) é de minha autoria. Já o nome "Hesekiel Falkor" para o Afrodite foi criado pela Maia Sorovar (linda! *-*).**

**- O Doutor Petrakis... bom, fui eu que criei agora u.u'**

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSE: Resposta ao Desafio 1 do fórum SSYaoi. Conheça alguns aspectos do arquétipo de Câncer com o Máscara da Morte! Contém, como ficou claro pelo fórum, YAOI.<strong>

**NOTA: Todas as minifics, cenas e afins – exceto quando for avisado na história – estão ambientadas em um universo pós-Hades em que todos os cavaleiros foram revividos (a exemplo da primeira).**

**EXPLICAÇÕES: Bom, galera, como foi dito na sinopse, esta fic aqui é minha resposta ao Desafio 1 do fórum SSYaoi. Esse desafio, postado pela Amy, sugere que usemos um personagem para exemplificar alguns itens relacionados ao signo dele (sabe essas características de cada signo que às vezes chegam em _e-mails_ ou aparecem em _sites_ de Astrologia? Pois é).**

**Assim que li o desafio, adivinhem qual foi o primeiro personagem que me veio à cabeça? Pois é. E, na data-limite, eis que entrego a fic! Espero que gostem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha do desafio:<strong>

**Personagem escolhido:** Máscara da Morte

**Data de Nascimento: **24 de junho

**Signo:** Câncer (O RLY?)

**Personagens adicionais: **Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, **Afrodite**, Seiya, o mestre de MdM, Camus, Milo, Shura. Cavaleiros de ouro em geral (pelo menos como figuração), Dr. Petrakis (analista oficial do Santuário).

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONALIDADE DE CÂNCER<strong>

**1. Frase:** _"Lar... Meu doce LAR!"_

Após a guerra contra Hades, Atena havia conseguido reviver seus cavaleiros como gratidão pelo sacrifício deles por ela. O Santuário, com muito suor e trabalho, foi reerguido e os cavaleiros finalmente puderam descansar, aguardando por alguma eventual missão.

Quer dizer, nem todos.

Barulheira no templo de Câncer. Aparentemente a parede das câmaras íntimas estava sendo martelada ou algo do tipo. O som intermitente de obras irritava os vizinhos e inclusive chegava ao templo de Virgem (ou aos ouvidos extremamente delicados de seu morador).

Saga, Kanon, Aiolia e Shaka não aguentavam mais. Reuniram-se e, tomando coragem, foram até a sombria casa de Câncer para discutir com seu morador.

- Máscara da Morte? – Chamou Saga, eleito o "líder" da missão diplomática – Viemos aqui para averiguar o motivo de todo esse barulho na sua casa. Podemos entrar?

Os sons continuaram, o canceriano aparentemente sem ouvir as palavras de Gêmeos. Aiolia deu de ombros e adentrou os aposentos internos do templo, seguido de perto pelos companheiros.

- Mas o que é isso? – Surpreendeu-se Kanon ao ver a insólita cena. Lá estava o canceriano usando um gasto macacão _jeans_ e martelando a parede da sala de estar que parecia recoberta com... _gesso_?

- Que foi? – Rosnou o italiano, e o grupo viu que Mask estava modelando rostos de gesso nas paredes.

- Máscara... de novo com essa mania de cabeças? – Shaka suspirou exasperado.

- Vocês não entendem nada, não é mesmo? – Máscara se irritou – Tudo bem, as almas foram embora, mas ninguém enxerga que cada rosto tinha uma razão de ser! Agora preciso fazer tudo de memória!

Câncer apontou para um rosto meio disforme na parede oposta a eles.

- Estão vendo aquela cabeça ali? Foi a primeira que eu coletei! Eu me lembro direitinho da cara do guarda quando eu o soquei pela primeira vez (aliás é por isso que ela tá meio disforme, sabem)! São memórias da minha vida que os incompetentes dos pedreiros não tiveram a CORAGEM de recolocar no lugar!

- Alguém já te disse que são memórias de muito mau gosto? – Aiolia revirou os olhos. Máscara da Morte prosseguiu, fingindo não ouvir a observação do leonino.

- E esta aqui... ESTA AQUI! – Apontou para o rosto que estava modelando – Foi no meu aniversário de dezoito anos, eu estava virando um homem! É especial pra mim! Mas nããão, sempre tem um idiota que se mete a decorar a casa dos outros sem nem ligar pro sentimento deles! Pras lembranças! Pra uma história de vida!

- Eu... eu acho que estou reconhecendo aquela ali... – Saga fitou um rosto perto de si com certo receio – É o... MÁSCARA! VOCÊ CORTOU A CABEÇA DO MESTRE DE OBRAS?

- Isso aí é gesso, Saga, mas sim, é a cabeça do cretino! A original eu nem me lembro de onde desovei, mas pode ter certeza de que foi num lugar muito ruim!

- Mas... mas isso é insano, Câncer!

- Insano? O cara destruiu o rosto que ficava no meu quarto... o rosto da MINHA MÃE! Desgraçado!

- Você cortou a cabeça da sua própria mãe? – Aiolia estava chocado.

- Claro! Digo, a pobrezinha já tinha morrido, mas eu precisava conservar, né? Era a minha mãe, pô!

- Ah... claro... – Kanon sorriu amarelo. Mask suspirou e ainda murmurou:

- Mas fique tranquila, _mamma_, seu Peppino já vai construir uma novinha, bem do lado da cama, em lugar de honra! Aliás, vou agora! – E saiu da sala sem nem dar atenção aos visitantes.

Aiolia ainda fez menção de chamá-lo, mas foi contido por Shaka.

- Você conhece ele... – Limitou-se a dizer o virginiano – Mas logo isso acaba...

E o grupo se retirou, resignado. Ao fundo, os sons continuavam...

* * *

><p><strong>2. O que o canceriano espera de seu parceiro:<strong>  
><em>Procura alguém de que possa cuidar, nutrir, paparicar como um bebê. Também busca a segurança que o relacionamento pode dar e alguém que consiga tolerar seu humor instável, um hora alegre, outra hora depressivo.<em>

Mais uma tarde preguiçosa no Santuário. Afrodite estava em seu templo, deitado em seu divã enquanto ouvia seu CD favorito. Foi quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre... – Fez Afrodite, já com uma boa ideia de quem era. Viu Máscara da Morte entrar com uma bandeja farta.

- Oi, amor! – Mask sorriu – Eu trouxe uns bolos... suco, biscoitos... acabei de fazer pra você.

Afrodite sorriu meio amarelo. Tudo bem, namoravam desde o mês anterior, mas ainda achava deveras esquisito o italiano colecionador de cabeças como um cozinheiro nato.

_Aliás_, refletiu o pisciano, _é apenas uma das manias que eu nem sonharia encontrar nele..._

Peixes se sentou para que o canceriano pudesse se sentar consigo. Mask logo lhe exibiu o bolo de chocolate que havia feito, ainda quentinho.

- Agora abre a boquinha... – O canceriano levava uma porção à boca de Afrodite. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas acabou obedecendo, deixando-se ser servido e ganhando cafuné de brinde. Tolo ele não era; os bolos de Máscara da Morte eram dos melhores que já provara. E, no fundo, até que gostava daqueles mimos todos.

Isso, claro, quando Mask não exagerava na dose. E Afrodite, que já era considerado frágil por muitos desavisados por causa de sua aparência bela e delicada, ficava um tanto irritado quando os cuidados passavam da conta.

Afrodite era um cavaleiro de ouro, mas muitos pareciam não levar isso a sério. Especialmente seu namorado, quando decidia zelar demais pelo pisciano...

- _Amore_, por que está usando uma túnica assim tão curta?

- Ataque de ciúmes agora, Mask? – Estranhou Afrodite – Estou em casa, se não percebeu.

- Não é por isso! – Mask pareceu ofendido – Mas estamos no inverno, Dite! Depois você se resfria, pega uma pneumonia, e aí?

Ah, não. Não essa história de novo...

- Máscara da Morte, não seja tolo! – Afrodite se exasperou – Você está falando com um sueco! Um sueco que treinou em plena Groenlândia! Já vivi verões mais frios que esse inverno grego insignificante!

Afrodite imediatamente percebeu que sua fala havia sido mal-recebida por seu namorado. Máscara se levantou e o pisciano engoliu em seco.

- Ah, agora eu sou o tolo, é isso, Hesekiel? – A voz melosa de Mask se tornou um tanto dura.

- Não foi bem o que eu quis dizer... – Afrodite suspirou. Quando o canceriano o chamava pelo nome de batismo queria dizer que lá vinha discussão. Ou seria monólogo?

- Mas foi o que você DISSE, Hesekiel! – Esbravejou o italiano – Mas sim, eu sou o idiota da história! Porque EU fico preocupado com você! Se você come direitinho, dorme bem, se não está doente! EU te ligo sempre pra saber como você tá! EU sempre cozinho pra você! Mas você nem diz "obrigado"! Você NUNCA dá valor pro que eu faço por você!

A voz de Mask ficou mais embargada.

- Daí, quando o IDIOTA aqui não se sente bem, quer ficar em casa, deprimido com as pessoas que vivem me chamando de psicopata, cadê o namorado pra me abraçar? Pra me dizer que eu sou um cara legal? Nããão! Fiquei na minha cama, debaixo do cobertor, só te esperando, mas você NEM APARECEU!

- Máscara, isso foi há um mês! A gente nem estava namorando oficialmente ainda! E eu tinha saído em missão!

- Mas você tinha me beijado, então eu pensava que você se importasse! E se você realmente se importasse comigo teria mandado outra pessoa pra tal missão e ficado comigo! Mas quem disse que você me ama? Só eu te digo isso! Você NUNCA diz que me ama sem eu te falar antes! Mas também, você só tá comigo pelo sexo e pela comida! Quando enjoar de mim vai me jogar fora como um trapo sujo!

Afrodite apenas revirou os olhos. Mesmo com apenas um mês de namoro já estava bastante habituado a esses ataques do namorado – e já sabia como acabar com eles, claro. Aproveitando que este se calara (provavelmente para conter o choro), Peixes se levantou, envolveu o canceriano em seus braços e voltou para o divã, aninhando-o e afagando os cabelos curtos.

- Peppe... _Peppinho_... – Afrodite fez sua melhor voz manhosa para acalmá-lo – Shhh... passou... desculpa, tá? Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, o tolo sou eu...

Mask suspira, recostado ao peito de Afrodite.

- Você me ama? – Quis saber o canceriano.

- Amo sim, _amore_...

- Quanto você me ama?

- Muito, muito mesmo...

- Vai ficar sempre comigo?

- Claro que sim, _vita mia_... – Afrodite sussurrou os termos em italiano no ouvido de Mask, suave.

- Vai tirar essa túnica curta e se aquecer direitinho, como eu pedi? – Mask usou sua voz mais untuosa para vencer a discussão.

Mas Afrodite apenas sorriu de lado, segurando delicadamente o rosto do italiano para fitá-lo.

- Vou tirar... – Selinho – E vou me aquecer... com a ajuda do meu namoradinho... – Um beijo mais longo.

E foi assim que o inverno grego ficou bem mais quente... pelo menos naquela sala.

* * *

><p><strong>3. O que o canceriano diz depois do sexo:<strong> _"Quando vamos nos casar?"_

Mais uma noite tórrida de amor na casa de Câncer chegava ao fim, já altas horas da madrugada. Deliciados e exaustos, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se abandonaram na cama, ainda trêmulos e com os corpos quentes e suados.

Máscara suspirou, satisfeito, e puxou Afrodite para si, envolvendo-o nos braços fortes, o contraste de sua pele morena com a pele macia e clara de seu querido pisciano.

- Hum... hoje foi ótimo...

- Uhum...

- Ei, Dite...

- Mmm? – O sueco respondeu molemente, já meio sonolento.

- É que... eu tava pensando numa coisa...

- Hum... – Fez Afrodite. Mask suspirou, parecendo criar coragem.

- Dite... é que já estamos namorando há oito meses e vinte dias, mas eu sinto como se já namorássemos desde o nascimento, sabe...

Fez silêncio por um instante, alisando os fios dourados do namorado. Tão macios e perfumados! Poderia passar o resto da vida fazendo aquilo.

- E é por isso... que eu queria te dizer... que te amo mais que tudo na minha vida... a pessoa que me conhece mais do que eu mesmo, que sempre esteve ao meu lado nos momentos bons e ruins. Você é o motivo que faz eu levantar da minha cama todos os dias, mesmo com tantos pecados sobre meus ombros. Você é o motivo que faz eu me deitar todas as noites ansiando pelo dia seguinte, _amore_...

Com cuidado, levou uma mão até a gaveta do criado-mudo, retirando dali uma caixinha forrada em veludo negro.

- Por isso eu... quero saber... Hesekiel Falkor, quer casar comigo e fazer de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo?

Em resposta, ouviu um levíssimo ressonar. Baixou os olhos para o peito e viu o namorado adormecido, um leve sorriso no rosto cansado e satisfeito.

Mask suspirou e guardou a caixinha de volta como acontecera tantas outras vezes. O anel estava ali em sua gaveta havia seis meses, mas o seu tão sonhado pedido de casamento nunca dava certo. Suspeitava que fazer o pedido depois do sexo era meio complicado, já que o amado costumava adormecer após o ato (ou, dependendo do dia, os atos).

Mas o que podia fazer? O pós-sexo era tão gostoso e aconchegante que não conseguia se conter.

_E ele fica tão lindo assim, aconchegado em mim, que não dá pra resistir..._

Ajeitou-se com cuidado para não despertar Afrodite e fechou os olhos. Talvez pudesse tentar amanhã, depois de um delicioso café da manhã feito por ele mesmo. Com esses pensamentos esperançosos, adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Como irritar um canceriano:<strong>  
><em>Insulte sua mãe (com classe, é claro). Critique sua casa. Advirta-o de que ele pode perder o emprego. Diga que aquela foto de família pendurada na sala é brega e confunda o retrato da 'vovozinha querida' com o Mike Tyson.<em>

Máscara da Morte e Seiya jogavam conversa fora na quarta casa.

- Mas vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, não fazem mais nada da vida! – Exasperou-se o garoto – Ficam aí nos seus templos, nem saem de casa pra lutar! Por acaso vocês passaram a vida toda assim, no bem-bom?

- Epa, moleque, peraí! – O italiano respondeu – Também não é assim! Acha que foi fácil chegar a ser cavaleiro de ouro? Precisa treinar muito, garoto! E depois, nem é um negócio muito rentável, não! Você acaba tendo de se conformar em ganhar uma mixaria. Só agora o salário melhorou, porque antes... xiii, o Saga era um tremendo mão-de-vaca!

- Ah, é?

- É! Você sabia que eu até já tentei fazer bicos pra ganhar um dinheirinho extra?

- Sério? – Surpreendeu-se o jovem sagitariano – E como foi?

- Eu tinha uns dezoito anos e gostava muito de futebol. Só que como cavaleiro de ouro (que eu já era na época), eu não podia jogar contra pessoas comuns, embora eu achasse isso uma palhaçada. Afinal, cada um joga com as habilidades que tem, e daí se eu conseguia atingir a velocidade da luz, furar a rede com um cabeceio ou quebrar a perna do zagueiro em uma simples disputa de bola?

Seiya sorriu amarelo e o canceriano prosseguiu com sua história.

- Então o jeito foi virar juiz. Eu conseguia estar sempre em cima do lance então sempre marcava direitinho. Só que um dia... bom, aconteceu que o Afrodite, sei lá por quê, decidiu ir assistir a um dos jogos que eu estava apitando. Justo ele, que detestava futebol! E isso me distraiu... – Mask corou de leve.

- E aí?

- Aí quando eu vi um atacante tava lá na frente, a zaga do outro time metros atrás, prestes a fazer o gol... e o bandeirinha sinalizou impedimento. Eu não tinha como saber se o cara estava mesmo impedido porque não acompanhei o passe, então o jeito foi acompanhar o bandeira e parar a jogada. Só que, pelo que descobri depois, o babaca tava errado!

- O-oh...

- Daí, claro, juntou um bolo de gente em cima de mim. Ha! Tem cara que aqueles insetos poderiam me fazer um arranhão, né? Então nem liguei muito, distribuí uns cartões, gritei um pouco pra extravasar e pronto...

- E...?

- E um infeliz inventou de puxar um coro da arquibancada sobre a integridade moral da minha mãe.

- Mas isso é normal, Mask... – Disse Seiya – Todo juiz já teve a mãe xingada, é fato consumado no futebol!

- Pégasus, aprenda o seguinte: pode me xingar à vontade, eu sei palavrões piores e respondo com a boca, mesmo. Pode me chamar de veado, pode falar que não dou no couro, pode dizer que sou fedido e o que for. Mas... NUNCA... FALE... DA MINHA... SAGRADA... E PURA... **MÃEZINHA**!

Seiya chegou a se encolher ao ver os olhos do homem diante de si faiscarem com a mera lembrança do episódio. Mask respirou fundo para se acalmar e concluiu a história:

- Foi aí que abandonei minha carreira de juiz. Mas até que não foi perda de tempo total. Descolei uma graninha e além disso, com aqueles desgraçados, descobri um dos meus maiores talentos até hoje.

- Que é qual? – Quis saber Seiya, curioso.

Mask deu seu melhor sorriso psicótico.

- Decorar uma casa, que outra coisa seria?

Seiya apenas observou as paredes de Câncer, repletas de cabeças (já não eram as verdadeiras de antes, mas ainda assim causavam efeito). Não pôde fazer outra coisa senão concordar com o dono da casa.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Como o canceriano reza antes de dormir:<strong>  
><em>"Querido Papaizinho, sei que eu não deveria depender tanto de você, mas você é a Única pessoa com quem eu posso sempre contar, enquanto meu seguro cobertor está sendo lavado."<em>

O pequeno Peppino, do alto de seus cinco anos de idade, considerava-se um garotinho corajoso. Não tinha medo do escuro nem de bichos-papões dentro de seu armário.

Na verdade, o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer só tinha medo de uma coisa: enfrentar uma tempestade sozinho. E era justamente o que estava acontecendo naquela noite.

Seu mestre havia partido para uma missão rápida, mas havia deixado para o pequeno italianinho o que julgou ser suficiente para distraí-lo de sua ausência: comida, água e um bom suprimento de gibis. O que o cavaleiro não contava, todavia, era que uma tormenta terrível assolaria a Sicília e deixaria seu pequeno pupilo em pânico.

E lá estava Peppino, quietinho em sua cama macia, encolhendo-se a cada raio que iluminava o quarto e sacudia o vidro da janela com seu som assustador. A casa rangia com o vento forte, os galhos de árvores açoitavam a vidraça e o pequeno gemia, tentando dormir para que não tivesse de ver a tempestade. Em vão.

Peppino era um garoto prevenido. Quando não tinha o colo de seu mestre para onde correr, tinha um verdadeiro "_Kit_ de Enfrentamento de Tempestades Monstruosas" em seu quarto. Agarrava seu caranguejinho de pelúcia, seu travesseiro e se encolhia sob o cobertor azul-escuro. Ali, sentia-se protegido do mundo.

Passou os olhos pela cama. Caranguejinho? Confere. Travesseiro? Confere. Cobertor...

_Cadê meu cobertor?_

O menino levou as mãos à cabeça, exasperado. Lembrou-se do episódio vergonhoso da noite anterior em que molhara seu cobertor de estimação durante um terrível pesadelo, depois de ter assistido escondido a um filme de terror. Não se lembrava muito bem do tal pesadelo assustador, exceto que envolvia cabeças sangrentas rolando pelo chão...

Naquele momento seu cobertor preferido estava secando em um varal improvisado dentro de casa. Perfumadinho, mas suficientemente molhado para ensopar a cama, deixá-lo enregelado e doente depois. Não valia a pena. Detestava tomar remédio.

Tentou improvisar com o lençol. Não deu certo. O tecido branco era fino e não impedia que os relâmpagos chegassem aos olhinhos assustados. Abraçou forte seu caranguejinho de pelúcia, o travesseiro e adotou uma posição fetal, mas ainda não se sentia totalmente protegido.

Foi quando se lembrou das palavras de seu mestre:

_Peppino, nós, cavaleiros, servimos à deusa Atena. É a Ela que devemos nossas vitórias e a quem sempre devemos orar para agradecer por tudo de bom que nos acontece. É a Ela que nos voltamos também quando algo ruim acontece. Pedimos força e amparo para que possamos vencer as adversidades... o que é "adversidade"? Oh, são as coisas ruins que aparecem..._

Peppino fechou os olhinhos e começou a rezar em um murmúrio assustado:

- Querida Deusa Atena. Oi! Eu não costumo rezar muito, mas se a senhora não me conhece, eu sou o Peppino. Peppino di Lari, futuro cavaleiro de Câncer, e vou te proteger das coisas. Mas pra eu poder crescer e te proteger, primeiro preciso sobreviver a essa tempestade. Pode fazer ela passar?

"Eu sei que não devia pedir essas coisas pra Senhora porque a Senhora deve ser muito ocupada e deve estar protegendo meu mestre agora. Por isso, se não der pra fazer isso que eu tô pedindo, deixa pra lá. Ou então, faz meu cobertor secar e aí eu fico protegido e a Senhora pode voltar a cuidar do meu mestre pra mim. Por favor, Tia Atena..."

O mestre de Peppino encontrou o garoto na manhã seguinte embolado nos lençóis, todo encolhidinho. Entendeu o que tinha ocorrido, tendo notado no jardim os sinais de uma tempestade anterior. Cobriu o pequeno com o cobertor azul-escuro que, estranhamente, havia secado mesmo naquela noite tempestuosa e, de forma curiosa, emanava um calor aconchegante. Sorriu ao perceber Peppino relaxar e foi cuidar do café da manhã.

Muitos anos depois, o cavaleiro de Câncer já não tinha medo de cabeças ensanguentadas nem de tempestades. Não se lembrava muito bem daquela noite, exceto em um ou outro sonho vago. Mas eram sonhos bons. Nas noites desses sonhos acabava dormindo melhor, abraçado a um velho caranguejo de pelúcia...

* * *

><p><strong>6. Por que o canceriano atravessou a rua?<strong>  
><em>Porque estava se sentindo só e abandonado deste lado de cá.<em>

Máscara da Morte era um cara teimoso. Se ele decidia alguma coisa, de jeito algum mudava de ideia.

Máscara da Morte era um cara teimoso e adorava massas. Como bom italiano, sempre que os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiam uma noite de folga para passearem no centro de Atenas, invariavelmente teriam de jantar no mesmíssimo restaurante italiano. Não que os outros não gostassem da comida, mas gostariam muito de variar. Ensaiavam uma sugestão de comida grega, mas eram rechaçados com um argumento irrefutável: "Se for pra comer comida grega eu como no refeitório do Santuário mesmo, que é de graça!".

Camus era o único que gostava de se opor veementemente à sugestão do italiano e dizia para irem ao restaurante francês em frente. E era sempre a mesma coisa: um embate entre as virtudes da cozinha francesa e da italiana, que partia para os vinhos, para o futebol, para os maus hábitos higiênicos dos franceses, para os maus hábitos amorosos dos italianos e terminava com ameaças de uma cabeça ruiva rolando pela rua. Nesse ponto Camus suspirava, dava-se por vencido (com sua eterna e irritante pose de "Sou superior a todas essas insignificâncias da vida") e o grupo se dirigia ao restaurante sugerido por Mask.

Era do conhecimento de todos – exceto de Máscara da Morte – que havia cada vez mais gente torcendo por Camus nessa eterna discussão. E o último a se converter, quem diria, foi justamente o belo namorado do canceriano: Afrodite de Peixes. Diga-se de passagem que o loiro já era obrigado a comer comida italiana em todo jantar promovido pelo namorado e estava louco para variar um pouquinho.

E foi justamente o pisciano que sacramentou a primeira derrota do italiano, depois de confabular com seus colegas.

Noite de folga. E lá iam os cavaleiros de ouro para a mesma rua comercial apinhada de bares e restaurantes. Lá iam eles para a porta do mesmo restaurante italiano. Máscara, como de costume, olhou para Camus como se esperasse que este desse início à discussão de sempre.

O aquariano, porém, apenas sorriu.

- Não irei discutir com você desta vez, Máscara – Disse Camus – Acho que fui bastante infantil nas vezes anteriores. É absurdo querer forçar você a comer onde não quer, não é verdade?

Câncer, bastante surpreso, concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Fez menção de se virar para a porta do restaurante, mas Camus continuou a falar:

- Fui um tolo, também, em não perceber que nossos corpos não estão ligados, de forma que não preciso convencê-lo a comer onde eu quero comer. Sendo assim, gostaria de lhe desejar uma excelente refeição. Vou ali do outro lado da rua para jantar. Se alguém quiser vir comigo, fique à vontade. Podemos nos encontrar aqui em umas... duas horas? Daí poderemos ir ao barzinho encerrar a noite...

O queixo de Máscara da Morte caiu ao ver o francês atravessar tranquilamente a rua, as longas madeixas vermelho-sangue balançando suavemente ao caminhar, e se dirigir ao restaurante de comida francesa do outro lado. Milo deu um sorriso culpado ao canceriano e seguiu Camus – se por causa da comida ou por causa do leve rebolado, ninguém saberia dizer.

Para surpresa maior ainda de Mask, todos os outros cavaleiros seguiram a dupla, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do italiano e saindo. Ficaram apenas Mask e Afrodite.

O canceriano se voltou para o namorado com uma expressão beirando o desespero.

- Dite, não me diga que...

- Desculpe, querido... – O sueco alisou delicadamente o rosto de Câncer – Adoro comida italiana, mas a sua é muito mais saborosa que a desse restaurante. E depois, hoje estou com uma vontade tão grande de saborear um belo _fondue savoyarde_! Comporte-se, sim? Volto em duas horas...

Sorriu sem graça para o italiano e atravessou a rua para se reunir aos companheiros.

Do outro lado, Milo olhava meio receoso para Mask que se mantinha ali, parado no meio da calçada, quase em choque.

- Acha que a gente pegou pesado demais com ele, Dite? Ele nem se mexeu!

- Não se preocupe, Milo... – Fez o pisciano, enrolando distraidamente uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo – Dê só alguns segundos pra ele processar a informação...

Após alguns segundos de intensa crise existencial, Mask passou uma mão pelos cabelos, exasperado. Suspirou, lançou um último olhar ao restaurante atrás de si e, lentamente, como se isso lhe ferisse absurdamente o orgulho e o coração, atravessou a rua e se juntou aos colegas. A expressão irritada deixava claro que não queria ouvir nenhum comentário sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- _Fondue savoyarde_ não é assim tão ruim... – Deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

Afrodite apenas sorriu. Sabia que mais tarde Máscara iria querer puni-lo por sua pequena rebeldia alimentar. E estava ansioso por isso.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Você foi assaltado e o canceriano...<strong>  
><em>Preocupado, vai te confortar:<em>_  
><em>_"Senta aqui... Você está bem? Com certeza não se machucou? Quer um copo d'água com açúcar?"_

A violência anda chegando a níveis cada vez mais absurdos, e na Grécia não é diferente.

Afrodite chegou ao templo de Câncer um tanto agitado. Mask, sentado nas escadarias conversando com Shura sobre futebol, olhou para o namorado um tanto curioso. Foi quando Afrodite anunciou:

- Ei, adivinhem só! Fui assaltado!

- QUÊ? – Berrou o canceriano, erguendo-se de um pulo.

- Fui assalt...

- Isso eu entendi! – Exclamou Mask, nervoso – _Dio_, Dite! Vem cá...

Máscara envolveu Afrodite nos braços e adentrou apressadamente o templo. Shura, meio surpreso, acompanhou o casal.

- Senta aqui... – Mask o acomodou no sofá – Está tudo bem? O cretino te machucou? Por Atena, vou ter uma cabeça nova em casa hoje!

- C-calma, Mask... – O pisciano estava meio aturdido com o desvelo exagerado do canceriano.

- Ele não te baleou, te esfaqueou, nada? – Continuava Mask, percorrendo o corpo do sueco com as mãos pressurosas. Shura olhou meio desconfortável. Fosse outra ocasião e aquilo poderia se passar por um belo amasso sem beijo.

- Não, Mask, não me machucou... – Afrodite revirou os olhos ante aquele exame minucioso.

- Está inteiro, graças a Atena! – Pegou o rosto do pisciano entre as mãos – Está assustado? Quer conversar? Desabafar? Pode dormir aqui hoje...

- Ô Máscara...

- Quieto, cabrito! – Rosnou Mask para Shura sem nem desviar os olhos do amado – Quer uma água com açúcar pra acalmar? Deixa que eu cuido de você... posso fazer um chá... ou pedir um chá pro Shaka que é melhor nessas coisas... quer que eu chame Shion? Atena? Quer que eu...?

- **PEPPINO!** – Gritou Afrodite, já irritado, e Mask pulou no sofá.

- Calma, Dite! Olha, eu sei que essas coisas traumatizam, mas...

- CÉUS, MÁSCARA! Esqueceu que eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro? Quando é que um assaltante pé de chinelo como aquele conseguiria encostar em um fio de cabelo meu?

- M-mas você disse...

- Eu disse que fui assaltado, mas não disse que tinha conseguido levar algo de mim – Afrodite respirou fundo para ter paciência – O infeliz saiu com uma fratura exposta no braço! Quase que mancha a minha camisa com o sangue dele, mas felizmente consegui evitar uma tragédia. No mais, está tudo bem! Tanto é que minhas sacolas... cadê minhas sacolas?

- Estão aqui – Manifestou-se Capricórnio, exibindo várias sacolas de lojas finas – Você as deixou cair quando Máscara o agarrou...

- Viu, querido? – Afrodite, mais calmo, alisou o rosto do italiano – E acha que eu deixaria sair vivo alguém que conseguisse tocar no que comprei de Natal pra _amore mio_?

Mask respirou fuuundo e se deixou desabar no sofá. Afrodite e Shura se entreolharam.

- Acho que foi muito estresse pra ele... – Suspirou o sueco, alisando os cabelos de Mask – Está tudo bem com você? Quer uma água com açúcar pra acalmar? Deixa que eu cuido de você...

Shura deu de ombros e saiu. Aqueles dois se entendiam à maneira deles...

* * *

><p><strong>8. Adesivo para o vidro do carro do canceriano:<strong>  
><em>"Não tenho tudo que amo, mas amo tudo que tenho."<em>

Todos sabiam que Máscara da Morte prezava demais o carro dele. O carro, financiado pelo salário que os cavaleiros passaram a receber de Saori Kido, era simples mas até confortável.

Afrodite conhecia muito bem o banco traseiro, por sinal. E disso todo mundo sabia, também.

O que nem todo mundo sabia era que Mask tinha uma pequena frustração relacionada ao carro: o adesivo que ele sempre sonhara em colocar, mas não tinha coragem. Mask adorava aquelas frases divertidas e adoráveis nos vidros alheios, mas se colasse o adesivo que queria, arruinaria sua imagem de _bad boy_ do Santuário.

Por isso, além de uma bandeirinha da Itália, nada mais se via para dar um pouco de cor ao carro preto do canceriano. Afrodite percebia bem os suspiros pesarosos do namorado ao observar os carros dos colegas de Santuário, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Um dia, sugeriu ao italiano que fossem a uma gráfica para que Mask personalizasse um adesivo para si. Com isso, esperava que o italiano pudesse enfeitar seu carro da forma que quisesse, acabando com toda aquela frustração de não poder usar aqueles adesivos padronizados que todos colavam em seus veículos.

Deve-se dizer que a frustração de Mask, embora tenha diminuído um pouco, não se desfez, pois o canceriano não pôde colar o sonhado adesivo na lataria. Não caberia. Como solução, acabou colando o enorme adesivo na parede de seu quarto, onde apenas Afrodite poderia ver.

"_Não tenho tudo que amo, mas amo tudo que tenho"_

_Amo meu namorado._

_Amo minha mãezinha, que mora no meu coração e que descansa em paz._

_Amo meu carro._

_Amo minha armadura._

_Amo minha casa._

_Amo cada cabeça nas paredes da minha casa._

_Amo meu cobertor._

_Amo meu travesseiro._

_Amo o Nino_ (Obs.: Nino é o já mencionado caranguejo de pelúcia do Mask).

_Amo o quadro que fiz aos sete anos e que fica na parede do corredor._

_Amo... _(E por aí vai).

Afrodite, sempre que lê esse adesivo, sorri ligeiramente vaidoso, por ser o primeiro da lista. Mas que passa uma vontadezinha de rasgar o resto do adesivo, ah, passa.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Quantos cancerianos são necessários para trocar uma lâmpada? <strong>  
><em>Somente um. Mas leva três anos para um terapeuta ajudá-lo a passar pelo processo.<em>

- Deixa eu ver se entendi – O terapeuta do Santuário fitou o homem estirado no divã – Você está sendo pressionado pelo seu namorado, o cavaleiro de Peixes, a trocar a lâmpada do quarto, que está queimada há dois anos.

- Isso.

- Mas você não quer trocá-la?

- Não.

- E por que exatamente você não quer trocar essa lâmpada?

Máscara da Morte bufou, impaciente.

- Às vezes o Dite não me entende. Ele diz que a falta de iluminação faz os rostos na parede do meu quarto ficarem mais tenebrosos. Mas eu digo pra ele que ele pode fechar os olhos ou se esconder debaixo do meu cobertor. Eu não posso trocar aquela lâmpada. Na verdade, eu PRECISO que ela continue lá, queimada.

Dr. Petrakis suspirou profundamente. Aquele sempre fora um de seus pacientes mais problemáticos. Sua tese de doutorado, aliás, baseou-se no fanatismo de Mask por cabeças. O cavaleiro de Câncer nem suspeitava disso, é claro. Senão... com certeza ganharia uma cabeça a mais para a coleção.

Era seu segundo pior paciente. O pior de todos, obviamente, era Saga de Gêmeos com sua dupla personalidade psicótica e megalomaníaca. Era nesse caso que Petrakis estava baseando sua tese de pós-doutoramento, mas isso já é outra história.

- E por que você precisa da lâmpada queimada? – Quis saber o Dr. Petrakis usando de toda a sua paciência.

- É uma lembrança muito importante! Ela queimou justamente quando Dite e eu transamos pela primeira vez! Aquele escurinho já nos atiçou várias vezes! Com isso tenho a desculpa de usar velas, também...

- Você pode trocar a lâmpada e mantê-la apagada, não?

- Tá vendo, o senhor não entende também! – Mask se exasperava – Não seria a mesma coisa! Era como se... sei lá, como se eu estivesse colocando um estranho no nosso ninho do prazer, e eu não tenho vocação pra ser exibicionista, não!

- Mas ao que parece seu namorado te deu um ultimato...

- Sim, lá vem ele com seus ultimatos, ignorando o que eu penso, o que eu sinto! Como se trocar uma lâmpada fosse um ato simples, como se não envolvesse a história do nosso relacionamento!

- Você está ciente, Máscara, de que a lâmpada em questão é um objeto inanimado?

- O senhor está ciente, doutor, de que algumas cabeças que me irritam demais ficam inanimadas, também? – Câncer rosnou irritado, e Petrakis engoliu em seco.

- É... pelo que vejo você tem um sentimento muito poderoso por aquela lâmpada... – Balbuciou o analista, ajeitando os óculos.

- Meu sentimento, doutor, é por aquele diabo de peixinho teimoso! Mas o Dite não enxerga isso! É uma coisa tão simples!

- Tão lógica! – Petrakis sorriu amarelo.

- Sim! Mas eu vou conversar de novo com ele. Não acho ruim dormir em Peixes de vez em quando, mas como é muito perto do Templo Principal a gente precisa maneirar no barulho...

- É, f-faça isso. Semana que vem, mesmo horário, certo? Precisamos trabalhar melhor essa sua relação com a lâmpada... q-quero dizer, com o seu namorado...

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Máscara deu de ombros, levantando-se do divã e saindo, moderadamente mal-humorado.

Dr. Petrakis deu uma olhada na agenda e suspirou de desgosto. Era realmente uma sexta-feira treze...

- Senhor Saga de Gêmeos? – Chamou – Pode entrar...

* * *

><p><strong>Cabô!<br>**

**Enfim, terminei no prazo, huahauhua! XD *apanha* Mas devo confessar que foi muito divertido escrever isso. Tenho uma fic no mesmo molde, "Os Cavaleiros e o Zodíaco", mas travei em Touro T.T Como estava louquinha pra escrever com o Máscara da Morte (o canceriano mais bizarro que já vi), foi uma excelente forma de contornar esse bloqueio n.n**

**Além dos itens, eu me permiti abusar um pouquinho do que conheço do arquétipo de Câncer em todos os itens: a carência, o apego à família, o tradicionalismo, etc.. Espero que tenha ficado na dose certa.**

**Ah, e em um dos itens eu realizei uma espécie de sonho meu: escrever com os Chibi Golds! *-* Bom, foi com o Mask pirralhinho, mas deu pra matar um pouco a vontade. Um dia ainda sai uma fic minha dos dourados baixotinhos, espero...**

**Aliás, sobre o pequeno Mask... como não acompanho Episódio G (e não me lembro de informações sobre o treinamento dele), eu me permiti inventar um pouquinho e criar um mestre "bonzinho" (canceriano, mesmo), pro Mask. Como se aquele psicopata tivesse tido pelo menos uma fase feliz na vida, né? E como se a psicopatia dele tivesse despertado por algum episódio traumático mais tardio – talvez a perda do mestre, sei lá. Ou, como visto no item 4, uma torcida inteira xingando a mãe n.n'' *apanha***

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado! ^^ Boas Festas a todos, e um 2012 lindo, cheio de criatividade e tempo pra escrever... n.n'' Felicidades pra todos vocês! **

**_Kissus_ e até a próxima!**


End file.
